


YOUR BODY IS WONERLAND

by MeredithYU



Series: bodyguard-J&D [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithYU/pseuds/MeredithYU
Summary: All I want is nothing more than hear you knocking at me door, cause if I could see you face once more , I could die as a happy man, I'm sure.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: bodyguard-J&D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593559
Kudos: 15





	YOUR BODY IS WONERLAND

**Author's Note:**

> This is after they get together again, he changes his mind, becomes positive, only one chapter, but with ALL FOR HER is a series, appreciate the pleasure.

黑暗中，他猛然惊醒。  
下意识的拥紧被子，警觉的扫视四周，就像被PTSD折磨的无数个夜晚一样，噩梦里全是她刺目的鲜血，心脏疼痛的让他无法呼吸。  
他的大脑停止了几秒钟，随即他发现自己睡梦中的那个人此刻真真切切的睡在自己旁边，会呼吸，散发着温暖的热量。  
他不敢相信，努力回想几个小时前发生的事情，的确在一起了，他的前胸还有她轻咬时留下的可爱的牙齿印记——她又一次把自己给了他，她的身体、感情、信任还有心。  
他知道这一年多的时间里他是多么渴望得到她，可是当梦境成真的时候，他无法否定的除了内心的狂喜，还有那无尽的罪恶感。  
她是他的禁忌，他曾经祈祷上帝带走自己错误的生命，只要她可以重新睁开眼睛。他可以经受所有地狱般的折磨，只为了换她余生的美好平静。  
他告诫自己不能再碰触她，他只有赎罪的本分，他强迫自己封存记忆里所有关于她的温柔印记。然而在她身边越多一天，他的意志力就越削弱一分，渴望变得像空气和水一样，是他活下去的必须。于是，终于，今晚，压抑太久的情感欲望如窗外狂暴的大风雨，喷薄而出，毁灭了一切自以为将不可摧的意志。  
无法再次入睡了，起身看时间，就要天亮。  
他突然的坐起惊动了沉睡中的她，但她没有被弄醒，只是向他的方向蹭了蹭，呼吸仍旧均匀。他不知道，爆炸发生后的一年中，这是她第一次睡得如此安稳，梦境中不再有绝望和恐惧。  
看着她恬静的睡颜，想吻她，又怕弄醒她，他知道自己害怕面对她的清醒。  
他轻手轻脚的下了床，向客厅走去。把早已经烘干的西装从洗衣机里取出，穿上，再套上毛呢大衣，上面残留她若有似无的香。缓缓走回卧室，借着落地灯的微弱灯光检查了她因为烫伤微微红肿的手背。最后深深的看了她一眼，万般不舍的关门离开。

雨已经停了，夜风吹开空中半掩的薄云纱帘，徒增凉意。  
拒绝了几辆出租车的停靠，他紧了紧大衣，独自向公寓走去。约一个钟头后，他把自己重重地砸在床上，抬起手臂盖住眼睛，沉沉地叹气。太糟糕了，自责和沮丧混在一起。  
“我都做了什么？我为什么控制不了自己？”他狠狠的骂自己，对眼下的局面慌张不已。他违背了的誓言，陷在悔恨的漩涡里。  
一开始，他们是被动的被“绑”在一起。他不是不想在她身边，而是他知道，陪伴越多，就越觉得痛苦，他在玻璃窗外守着她，不知不觉中已深深眷念。  
现在的自己，无法给她任何承诺，可他还想感受她的体温；停止，不能再继续了，可他依然想要亲吻她的唇；别再犹豫，离开她，不然控制不住的自己会毁了她，可他还想触碰她的肌肤，将她紧紧的拥进怀里。  
想感受她，想拥有她，想确认彼此的存在，想追求与她共有的那份大脑一片空白的快感。理智的天平一遍又一遍的倾斜，他憎恨这样失控的自己，但是他却无能为力自己对她的渴望。  
她今天出差曼彻斯特，她有太多事要做。他锁在公寓里一个人胡思乱想，任由自己的思绪游荡在相处的一点一滴里，然而那些记忆越是充盈，越是让如今的寂寞更加肆意。  
他想发消息给她，告诉她“我想你”, 然而这句话竟显得如此任性，任性得说不出口。  
他喝光了冰箱里所有的啤酒，头脑却更加清醒的看清现实，看清他和他之间的阶级差距：她可以随时找到他，而他，却只有被调遣的份儿，他没有她的私线，这就是现实。  
这感觉很不好，他暴躁的把手机摔到墙角，像一头困兽一样在屋子里打转，对她的思念快把他逼疯。  
另一端的她，心里也有着莫名的慌张和不安，心灵相通让她不好过。但是工作面前，她从来都是一丝不苟的。不过她尽早的结束了一天的行程，回到下榻的酒店时候，落地钟的指针刚过七点。  
她拨通了他的电话，她本以为他也同样的急切，却没想铃声响了很久，他才接起。  
“嗨，是我”她有点尴尬。  
“嗯”他的状态听起来不太好。  
“对不起，这一天太忙了，我才回到酒店”她解释给他听。  
但，他不说话。  
“你还好吗？”她关心的问道。  
“不，不好”他的直接让她无措。  
这下，她不知道该如何继续下去。  
“我想你...”他突然说道，思念折磨了他一整天。  
原来是这样，她如释负重的叹息，尾音欣慰地提起。  
“我也想你...”  
“吃晚饭了吗？”她问道。  
“没”  
“难不成，你在等我回去一起吃外卖？” 她开了一个玩笑，本想听他的声音，那边却半天没回应。  
“David？”  
“...等你，不好吗？”他的声音深沉的见不到底。  
“我想见你，现在，立刻，马上！”他补充道，燥热的渴望透过电话一览无遗的传进她的耳朵里。  
太冲动了！他们之间隔着几百公里。但是只是一瞬间，她就做出了决定。  
“我把酒店地址发给你，我在307房间等你！” 

在他36年的人生岁月里，这是第一次为了一个女人而冲动，冲动到不认识自己，他做了二十岁时该做却没有做的事情。  
他赶上最后一班飞往曼彻斯特的航班，没带任何行李，只带了自己。  
房间门打开的一瞬间，她的脸映在他的眼眸中的一瞬间，他忘记了呼吸。  
没有任何言语，他一把将她拉进自己怀里，很用力。  
她被他身上还带着露珠的清新空气包围着，仿佛沐浴在清冷的月光中，而他随即落下的吻，炙热的要把她融化掉。冷热交融，她溺死在他强大的欲望中...

“两次了...”  
察觉到刚才温存的拥抱正在变质，她抗议。正亲吻她胸前的男人闻声抬眼看向她，幽蓝的眼睛里已有微妙的情愫流动。  
“累了吗？”他的声音轻到仅二人能听见。  
“有点...”  
“对不起，我没控制好自己，有没有伤到你？”他对开始的两次抱歉，他知道那一定算不上温柔，他太心急。  
“没...”她轻轻摇头，脸颊潮红。  
“那再一次，好吗？”他想补偿她，想给她更好的感受，想温柔的要她。  
如果回答“不好”他也许不会勉强，可惜自己从来没法拒绝，因为他总能轻易唤醒她内心深处的渴望。才褪去情潮的身体虽然有些倦怠感，但是再来一次，应该没什么问题。她稍作思量，对着他微微张了张诱人的双唇。  
他心领神会地吻住了她。  
“嗯...”  
嘤咛憋在唇边，她满脸通红。他停下对她身体的探索，回到她的脸颊边，用鼻尖摩擦她的侧脸，不知道第几次的告诉她：“没关系，这房间的隔音应该没问题”  
“不是隔音的问题！”  
修长的手指徘徊在幽谧柔嫩的地方，轻拢慢捻，在她猝不及防的时候探进了她的身体，引来她全身一颤。  
“David...”显然，她还没心理准备，虽然身体已经准备好了。  
他熟练的调度着她身体的感官，观察她每一个细微的反应。  
感觉越来越强烈，她不禁在他怀里喘息。手指抽动让一阵热流从下腹快速蔓延至全身  
“不...David！”  
他的触碰逼的她神经都几乎崩断，她整个身体猛地弓起，双腿并拢夹紧他的手腕，不自觉地痉挛，指甲无意识的掐在他健实的臂上，或重或轻,脱力地喘息。  
他收紧手臂，把她更牢固地囚在怀里，吻上娇嫩的唇，打断她欲拒还迎的声音。  
“唔...”  
被有力的手臂牢牢固定，大腿外侧碰触到他臌胀的欲望，纠缠的吻热切到让她快要窒息，他向来喜欢这种深及灵魂的亲吻，能够毫无保留的把自己展开放在对方面前。身体内最敏感的地方被手指熟练地反复刺激，她全身渗出了细密的汗珠。正感到晕眩时，他松开了她的唇，手上的动作也略微放缓。他俯视身下的人，欣赏她意乱情迷的模样和可爱的声音。  
逮着空隙大口呼吸，却感到他的吻落在鼻尖，喃喃地问她：“宝贝儿，准备好了吗？”  
他不依不饶的缠着，潮湿的身体紧紧相贴，手上的逗弄突然停下来，引得她身上敏感的皮肤瞬时起栗，难耐的刺激在体内叫嚣。  
她挣扎着想反抗，动作刚起便被压制了，手腕被反扣在床上，腿间处暧昧的摩擦挑拨着她的神经，敏感而脆弱的位置被再次顶住，继而是刻意缓慢的研磨，惹得她深吸了一口凉气。  
太可恶了！  
她一口咬在了他的肩上，狠狠地。  
他大笑出声，这女人终于露出了尖利的爪牙。提身重新把人压下，他恶劣的本性不改，猛地顶入，含笑戏谑，“你会咬人的，可不止这里。”  
放纵的冲撞，一下比一下重的力度轻易就撞碎了她的呼吸，咬唇将差点泄露的呻吟压了回去，脸上是竭力之后的潮红。  
指节顶开她的牙齿，他疼惜的抚慰着她被虐的下唇，然后低头舔舐，轻声地哄，“我想听你的声音。”  
“为什么...”她问他，夹着无法平复的呼吸。  
“什么为什么？”他放缓了动作，反问道。  
“你为什么如此熟悉我的身体？”  
说出口感觉有点羞耻，不管是说的内容，还是他比自己更熟悉自己的身体这件事。  
“...” 他一时间语塞，有点窘。  
她眨眨眼盯着他微红的脸，等答案。半晌，终于组织好语言的他才抬眼看向她，目光交汇片刻后，认命般地轻叹了一声。  
“大概因为我每次看你的时候，都会留意吧...”  
“？”  
也不知道这算不算意料之内的答案。他若有所思的补充道，眼睛里闪着执着的光。  
“或者说，我从没有忘记过你的身体...” 他发现，自己从来没有忘记她留给他的感觉和记忆，而且，他能聪明的把这些感觉运用到启发新的灵感当中去。  
追加答案的杀伤力太强，她的脸也红了。她低垂目光，调整姿势，温暖的感觉却已经从心口蔓延开去。  
爆炸发生后，他们分开快一年了，虽然后来即使天天工作在一起，他也谨慎的保持距离。这一年里，她经历了治疗和创伤修复，生理上的和心理上的。她以为自己再也不会有欲望了，却没想到，当他再一次碰触她的时候，一切还和从前一样。不！是比从前更美好，更疯狂！  
在这方面她虽然没有可以值得欣慰的进步，然而反观自己的恋人，倒一次比一次娴熟，事到如今，有种游刃有余的从容感。  
他还是那样冷静而专业，即使在这种事上都如此认真。她从来都是掌控一切的，要强的性子让她觉得在床技上输了的感觉似乎也很不甘心。  
“Julia？”他看见她不情愿的皱眉。  
“别、别动。”  
他立刻停住动作，担心她是否身体不适，正准备抽出，她的双腿却在他腰后盘住，固定住了他的位置。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”  
粗喘中的询问温柔又急切，他支起上身关切地看着她，却发现她一副谋划什么的狡黠神情。  
“说了别动”  
手慌乱了一阵，最后落在他的肩头，手心滚烫，十个触点微微用力。他正不明所以地看向她拧起来的眉，下体突然感到来自她身体内部的力度握紧。他猛然吸气，狠力将她紧抱，却听到耳畔传来气息凌乱又得意的声音。  
“看，我也知道...你的的弱点...”  
没等她说完，他已将她压倒在床。脸深埋进肩窝，抓紧她手臂的手指嵌入皮肤里，力量大得竟有些生疼。身体碰撞的声音，液体满溢的声音，和二人无法控制的重喘交织，充满了整个房间。  
“Julia，宝贝儿，一会还要再一次...”  
他的声音埋在枕头里，她却无法说出一个完整的音节，只剩下呻吟的喘息...

清晨醒来的时候，他独坐在冰冷的空气里。  
她已经走了，开始了新一天的征程。  
就在他无尽的失落时，手机里的讯息唤起了他的心的生命：  
这是我的私人号码，我一直等着你开口跟我要，现在看来只能我主动给你了。别再傻傻的等，我很高兴你可以随时找到我。  
他激动的不知道该说什么，原来她什么都明白。她对他的索取毫不保留的给予，抚平了他所有的焦虑和不安。  
她就是他灰暗生命里唯一的光，他曾经认为应该去更远的地方，他不能遮蔽她的光芒。  
现在，不要他为她伫足，不要他为她神伤。  
因为她要的，是他站在她的身旁。  
他微笑着，端着的手机仍旧发烫，不知道如何回复的时候，又一条消息进来：回到伦敦的时候，我要把昨晚上输的全部赢回来。

三天后，伦敦，他当班。  
天花板的大灯没有开，仅小桌上的台灯亮着，晕黄的灯光在卧室里流淌，暗柔的光线下一切都变得微妙而性感...  
他像往常一样检查了所有的房间，最后在卧室的门口对上她闪亮的眼睛，弯弯的，带着引诱他的笑意。  
“三天都没联系我？”她埋怨他。  
“我知道你会很忙”他的理由很牵强。  
“我晚上总要休息”她不给他任何狡辩的机会。  
“我在等你，看你怎样赢回你的赌局”他终于说出真正的原因。  
她满意的点点头，咬着下唇，一步一步的走近他，一件一件的脱去外衣。当只剩下贴身的蕾丝内衣的时候，来到了他的身边。  
他站在原地，欣赏她的动作，眼睛里射出炙热的光芒，好像狼看到了猎物一样。  
她将手臂抵在身前搭在他肩上，在他颈后交错，她擦着玫瑰色口红的嘴唇落在了他的耳边，细细碎碎的蹭着，吐出一句魅惑的话语：“let me show you...”  
他倏尔一个挺身，想将她抓进怀里，却没想她灵活的后退，随即“嘭”的一声关上了卧室的房门。  
猝不及防的，他的鼻子撞到突然关闭的门上，生疼。  
“Julia！”他捂着鼻子，咬牙切齿的喊她，嘴角却是上翘的。  
“这才是刚刚开始的小小惩罚”她咯咯笑着靠在门里，谁让他三天都没有一点消息，害她胡思乱想的以为他选择放弃。

双手举过头顶的动作，久了难免觉得不舒服，他想活动下肩膀，却被身上的人伸手按住。  
“我要系得紧一点，我可没忘记你是干什么的。”  
说罢，保持着骑坐在他身上的姿势，俯身将把他双手束缚在床柱的领带打紧了一些。确认没有勒到他的手腕，随便活动也不会立刻松开后，她笑着拍拍手。  
被压在身下的人想辩解什么，却没说出口，因为她兴致勃勃的样子让看的人忍俊不禁。  
她潦草地扒着他整齐的西装，对他身上复杂的通讯线路和腰后的佩枪头疼不已，更要命的是他的防弹衣，结结实实的挡在他的胸前。  
他觉得好笑又无奈，一边用言语指导她怎么拆卸，一边埋怨既然要脱为什么先把手捆上？她此刻真实的感觉到挫败，这不是她Julia Montague该遇到的窘状。所以在她带着怨气的扒开最后一层衣服，露出他紧实的胸膛的时候，她一口他咬上锁骨，不给他任何反应的机会。  
“呼,呼...”他闷哼一声，开始大口呼吸。  
细齿轻咬肌肤的触感，灵巧的舌从缝隙舔过。率直又真心地勾引他的情欲，他想抚摸她，却意识到手腕已被固定。  
她按照自己的想法在他的身上游曳着，不知不觉中已经面漏潮红。  
“Julia，差不多可以了...”  
“可以了吗？”  
“你已经在我身上啃了半小时了”  
喉头干燥，他其实已经有点急切。她点点头，小心地蹲坐，扶正，深呼吸，慢慢往里送入。  
简直是折磨，他这样想。手腕被捆绑，腰部被她双腿钳住，没有一点主动权。却可以看得清清楚楚，自己的下体一点一点没入，熟悉的快感伴随潮热而来。她的胴体，她的动作，她妩媚恍惚又舒展为欢愉的神情，全都尽收眼底。  
“解开我吧...”他请求，她却不答应。  
俯身亲吻他，头发擦在他着他棱角分明的脸上。片刻后又坐直身子，试探着，一点点地把他送到最深处。  
他全身绷紧，她也同时弓起身子，再慢慢舒缓，双手扶着他的胯骨支撑身体。大脑已不能做更多思考，他尝试抬腰，压在他胯骨的手却加重了力量。  
他惊异于她的动作，她却自得的闭上眼睛。  
这到底是什么酷刑！  
升高的体温通过黏膜传递，他觉得自己牙根快被咬出血了。内壁的褶皱，肌肉的收缩，液体的声音，她妩媚的动作落在视网膜带来的巨大冲击，他怎么也没法移开眼睛。  
内里收紧，挤压，脉动着。最后她到达到时唇边溜走细长的颤音，余韵还未散去，眼前的画面就翻转九十度变成了天花板。  
残存的意识使她明白——他挣脱了。  
什么时候挣脱的？他没给她思考的余地，粗暴地将西装脱下丢弃在地，然后撞击骤降如暴雨，撕毁彼此最后的理性。  
哪怕第一次见到这般失态的彼此。  
没有你，没有我，只有激烈地渴求与回应；但也有你，也有我，在彼此的感官上，浓烈到让人窒息。  
没有人说话，只有气息经过声带发出宛若野兽的嘶吼。他的大手却始终护住她的头顶，以免撞上床沿。  
不知道多久后的终于，他们紧拥彼此迎接顶峰的到来。一起颤抖，一起瘫软，一起心跳，一起呼吸，恍惚间又回到了第一次相遇的曾经。  
她努力推开他，他顺着力量重重地倒在床上，她调整呼吸，问道：“David，手...”  
他只剩粗喘，没有回答一个音，勉强抬起手腕让她看了看。还好，只有一条粉色的勒痕。她长舒一口气，放心的瞬间疲惫感席卷而来。转过头，对视上一双深邃如夜空的眼睛。  
从那双眼里，能看到一万种深情，每一种里，都有她的倒影。  
不需要言语，想说的话，就在刚才，已从肌肤之亲里传达过去。  
呼吸逐渐平复，然后放沉。她比他更先睡去，所以他得以凝望永远也看不腻的睡颜。伸手理了理她被汗贴在额上的碎发，比刚认识她的时候多了些许皱纹的眼角，那里蓄积了岁月留给她的无限魅力。  
渐渐的，他的思绪也开始钝化了，太累了...  
摇摇晃晃地关掉床头灯，摸黑爬到床上。伸出手臂，把她抱在怀里。已在睡梦中的人没有醒，只是安稳的蜷缩在他的温暖里。  
犹如一年前，二人在纯白被单下的甜蜜笑语。  
他遵循着她的脚印一步一步跟了过来，为了去到她所在的，那个更辉煌的世界里。他可以安心地走下去，因为她再不会离开，他们可以并肩而立。  
Julia，我想去你在的那个世界。  
Julia，我不会辜负你的期待。  
Julia，相信我，我爱你...

PS：All I want is nothing more than hear you knocking at me door, cause if I could see you face once more , I could die as a happy man, I'm sure.


End file.
